


Sleep Walking

by BriOfTheSword



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Mage Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Modern Girl in Thedas, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriOfTheSword/pseuds/BriOfTheSword
Summary: This is not gonna be good.First draft, free forming story about an isekai-ed, modern girl in Thedas. This is gonna be rough and likely never be a real story, just a few rough ideas. Posting so it won't get deleted.
Kudos: 3





	Sleep Walking

How could this have happened?

Corypheus was supposed to die, but now everything's gone wrong. My orb is gone, the Breach is tearing the Fade and this world to pieces, and the Anchor is being held by… her.

Yesterday, an elven woman was seen falling out of a Rift. She was arrested for the crime of holding the Anchor, something none of these mortals understand. I was allowed to examine her as a healer and resident Fade expert, and what I've seen is… confusing. 

She wears clothes and carried a bag and staff, all of which he's never seen the like of before. All clearly enchanted somehow, though none of the runes on her robes, cloak, or accessories contain lyrium, nor can he decipher what they mean. Most of said items were confiscated from her.

He isn't to study them further, though, as the Seeker made it quite clear that he should be looking into the Mark on her hand. He's tried multiple times to remove it from her, seeing as he cannot close these Rifts or the Breach on his own any longer, not without the Anchor or his orb, but the Mark has melded with her body and magic alike. It surprises him, the seamless connection it seems to have made. It's conformed to her perfectly. If he didn't know better, he would assume the Mark actually originated from her rather than an outside source. The Breach is causing the Mark to grow, which seems to cause some discomfort for her, but not as much as he had assumed it would, not even enough to wake her. Nevertheless, he has told Seeker Cassandra that the Mark could kill her as the Breach expands, which it still very well could, but more importantly, it gives him unlimited access to her until she wakes.

Another mystery, the woman has been unconscious since her arrival, but she doesn't seem injured at all. I can only assume her deep sleep is caused by a lack of magic energy, as her energy is the only thing showing significant change as she rests, growing stronger with time. He has not found her in the Fade, but he assumes she must be an impressive mage, evident by her visible energy as well as her staff, a beautifully crafted but strange looking focus.

Most mysterious and troubling of all, the first time Solas ever seen the woman, his breath caught in his throat and he had tears well in his eyes as a well of feelings overflowed in him. Mourning, joy, longing, fear… he was beside himself for a moment. As quickly as it had come, it passed, and he had no earthly idea what had roused those feelings in the first place. She had looked… familiar, but not truly. No name came to mind, he couldn't remember seeing her before, nothing about her stirred any of his memories, and yet seeing her felt as if he… had come home. As if he'd been worried about something for ages, and could finally breathe easy again. He had less than no explanation for the feelings, so pushed them aside. Hopefully, he would have time later to examine his strange reaction, but he had other worries now.

He had to join the fighting and pray the strange elf wakes on her own… an elven woman that can't even have reached 30. One that will be prosecuted or killed for his crimes, or simply die because of his Anchor, his mistakes.

Another burden my guilt will carry now.


End file.
